Bubble Guppies All Grown Up Part 3
Plot The old elementary school is in danger and the Bubble Guppies must reunite with each other to save it. Characters *Nonny *Gil *Oona *Goby *Mrs Imani *Mr Imani The Continuation (After getting Oona, Gil sat in the back of the car while Oona sat in front with Nonny they're off to go get Goby next.) Nonny: My locater is indicating that he's at his mom and dad's apartment in Lobsterville Boulevard. Gil: What's he still doing at his parents place? Oona: Maybe he cares for their safety just as much they care for his. (1 hour and 13 minutes later they made it to Lobsterville and Goby's apt complex. Nonny pushes the number call button to signal the people that work there while Oona and Gil try to stay hidden.) Apt Advisor: Who's this Nonny: Hi this is Nonny Vertrand i'm here to visit a friend of mine. Apt Advisor: And his name is? Nonny: Goby Bermuda Apt Advisor: Ummmmmm (looking to see where the Bermudas live) Ok apt 299 you may enter. (opens the gate) Nonny: (whispers) Now Gil remember do not just kidnap like you did with Oona Gil: (whispers) Ok i promise i won't (31 seconds later they make it to apt 299 and knock on the door.) Goby's Mom: (opens the door) Oh hello there can i help you. Nonny: Umm were Gobys old friends from preschool Goby's Dad: WOAH Wait you're his old friends Sweet. Goby Mom: (happily) Oh my goodness wait right there. (calling to Goby) HEY GOBY YOU'RE OLD FRIENDS ARE HERE. Goby: MY WHAT MOM Goby's Dad: YOU'RE OLD FRIENDS SON. (Goby walks down stairs and sees them) Goby: No way Nonny? How's it been and Heeeey Gil Gil: (hugs him) What's up Oona: (happily) Goby (hugs him tight) Goby: Oh um hi Oona Goby's Dad: This is exciting how bout you 3 come on in we could have a sleepover yeah you know what i mean? Goby's Mom: So what brings you all here. Gil: Well our old school is in danger. Goby's Dad: Danger? But we were planning to come on back what's happening Nonny: (holds the photo of Baiji Hampton) That man is gonna destroy it in 3 days and turn it into a stadium. Goby: (gasp) Our School? Gil: And we need to raise $45,000 to buy it by putting on a show. Goby's Mom: And your teacher can't do anything about it? Nonny: He said he's gonna retire after or if it's destroyed Goby's Dad: You know who i call those people like that. People that disrespect nature. Your school was part of nature and you're telling me that (pointing to the picture of Hampton) this man is gonna disrespect nature? Oh man Goby: So that means All the Bubble Guppies have to reunite with each other. Nonny: (nodded) We have until tomorrow to find only Deema and Molly and head back to Bubbletucky to rehearse. Goby's Dad: Tomorrow now that sounds right cause it's getting late. But son i think you should go along with them and help save the school. Goby's Mom: Your Father's right sweetie do it for them And your teacher. Goby: (smiling) Thanks mom and dad. (high fives Gil) Well since until tomorrow i guess this is a sleepover. Goby's Mom: There's a guest room next to Goby's room where ooohhh wait only 2 people can sleep in there. Nonny: Ummm should we have Gil and Goby in his room and me and Oona in the guest room? Goby's Dad: Oh that's a good idea sure go ahead. (1 hour later In Goby's room) Goby: I'm so glad were all trying to get back together again Gil. Gil: Me too. Though (whispers) you don't think because i'm in your room that Oona and Nonny have something going on do you? Goby: Hmmmm (smiling) I see what you mean. They might not admit it but it might come. How about a video game i got a few here. Gil: Oh Yeah (In the guest room) Oona: Oh Nonny i'm so happy you came all this way for me. Nonny: (blushes) Well i had to. I mean you felt important to me. Oona: I did? Nonny: Well...when we were young you were always there for me. You cheered for me when i was in something and i remembered when you waited for me when we left the dinosaur dig. Oona: (smiles) Yeah i remember that. (holds his hand) I did it cause i cared about you Nonny. And you always answered my questions everytime i asked something. Plus i liked you from the start because you were quiet in a good way, and we had almost a lot in common. Nonny: (holds both her hands) umm yeah and you were beautiful to me. just like what you are right now. Oona: Really? Nonny: Yes (leans a little closer to her) the most beautiful woman i ever met. Oona: Ooohhh Nonny i ummm i um...(leans closer to him and kisses his cheek) Nonny: (tiny smile) I love you Oona i do. Oona: (sniffs) I love you too Nonny. (kisses his lips for 5 seconds and puts her head on his shoulder) To Be Continued Category:Stories